


Clouds

by Midori_Hime



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato muses on the similarities and differences of him and Taichi in regards to Daisuke, while our favourite goggle-wearing leaders muse about the shapes clouds take. Humour/drabble/a bit odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds

Yamato seriously couldn't understand them. Even though Tai was his best friend forever (the idiot had made him pinky swear to that years ago), the blonde couldn't help but believe they were from another planet. Taichi and Daisuke - soccer loving, google wearing, moronic jokesters. The brunette's shared the same tastes in sport, music, food (including the eating habit of simply inhaling rather than chewing and using manners) as well as being the courageous leaders of their generation of Chosen Children.

Currently, all the Chosen Children were at the park. School had just started up again two weeks prior, so to escape the already dull monotony, Miyako had demanded a picnic (though everyone knew that was a blatant excuse to see Mimi, who had again come to Japan for another cousins wedding or something. Or maybe it was a birthday? It was irrelevant really; Mimi seemed to be in Japan more and more these days, despite still living in America.). To be honest, the day was perfect. Almost too perfect, in a cliched kind of way. The sun was shining brightly, but not to blind them and it wasn't hot enough to give them sunburn. The grass was really green (As a kid, he'd always believed people painted the grass after summer or winter if the weather had killed it all) and there was only a slight wind.

The morning had been filled with soccer, soccer, soccer, gossip, Daisuke's failed attempts of getting Hikari's attention, soccer, Miyako worshipping Mimi, soccer, Takeru complaining about soccer and, you guessed it, more soccer. Ken, Daisuke and Taichi were a horrid trio to go against. If anyone tried to say anything against the heavily worshipped sport, Ken would immediately offer to do something else (making a few people feel guilty because he was missing out on what he loved then), while Daisuke would argue that it would be an insult  _not_  to play soccer with Taichi encouraging him and whining until they got there way. The Chosen were well used to it now and rarely complained these days, as the afternoon was always devoted to relaxing, talking and lunch.

They'd just finished their meal (kanpyoumaki and inari rolls) and were walking back to their tree (Yamato and Tai had claimed it years ago, just after their first adventure in the Digital World) with icecream. Taichi and Daisuke were with Mimi and Iori on the large checkered picnic blanket enjoying the shade. Giving Tai his icecream (receiving a loud whoop in return for the chocolate treat), the blonde sat next to his friend, slowly eating his own sakura flavoured sweet.

The afternoon continued as they always did. The pace was much slower than the morning's rush (between being late, forgetting things and soccer it was a nice change to be able to sit) and a lot quieter too. Hikari was showing Mimi a bunch of photos she had taken from when the younger generation had gone to the Tanabata Festival and Ken, Jyou and Koushiro were discussing something that sounded far too technical to be legal, in Yamato's opinion.

Lying down next to the goggle twins, Yamato was content to close his eyes and relax. While he was much less aloof than he used to be, the popular singer still found it difficult to express himself spontaneously. The blonde enjoyed his silences though and Takeru had always known how to read him, so speaking hadn't always been necessary. It had taken him a while, even after the whole aftermath of Jyureimon's 'help', to fully understand his crest. Of course, that's why Taichi and him always choose this place for meetings, whether the other Chosen were involved or not. They'd had so many fights and make ups (Yamato hated calling them that - it wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything!) in this spot, it was kind of like a physical manifestation of their bond (well, that was the more eloquent version of Tai's opinion, in any case).

And it was also under this tree where they'd pondered Daisuke, who had experienced his own musings on the Crest of Friendship. The other Children of the second generation were equally important too, but Daisuke was special, in a sense. Yamato still remembered when Taichi had inappropriately shouted that he was like some strange love child of theres. Despite Tai's crudeness, the topic of Daisuke's similarities and differences to the both of them were often mused about (Yamato knew Jyou had tried the same conversation about Iori with Koushiro, but the blonde had a feeling that their conversation hadn't involved the debate of if the children had been sent from the future and which one of them was the 'mother').

Daisuke, while more similar to Yamato's thinner and slightly shorter build, looked far more wild, like Taichi. The hand-me-down goggle's had also led to various nicknames relating to his Taichi-senpai. However, he seemed to meld into his leadership role more quickly, with a far clearer head than Tai had ever possessed (Yamato, in all arguements about his supposed girliness and thus him being Daisuke's 'mother', had always boasted about Daisuke's 'inheriting' his mental prowess). Additionally, Daisuke was also far more popular with the ladies than Tai had ever been at the age, something Yamato also decided to attribute to his influence.

The similarities between Tai and Daisuke were so obvious the two were almost always attributed as brothers when together. This led to Daisuke spending more time with his idol and collecting more of his bad habits (speaking louder than normal, being touchy feely with Yamato and musing the blonde's perfect locks were a few of the more obvious ones). Due to these new traits though, he and Daisuke had often been called lovers (Yamato had always snarled at them to give him his space, but it was obviously part of their grand scheme to annoy him since they never listened).

Daisuke had never heard these conversations, and Yamato would be supremely mortified if he (or any of the other Chosen) ever got wind of them. The brunette was happily oblivious to many things though (a trait neither he or Tai would claim), so he supposed he was safe. Opening his eyes and pulling himself from his odd thoughts, Yamato decided to listen to Tai and their 'protégé'.

As Daisuke continued his description of something perverted, Yamato sighed while Tai screwed his face up in concentration.  
"Are you sure though? I'm not sure it looks like that at all..."  
"Taichi-senpai! Are you even looking at it? It's obvious!" The older leader continued to stare upwards and Yamato followed his gaze lazily. The clouds were rather fluffy but they were wispy rather than full.  
"Mmmm," Tai hummed, still staring and thinking, "I guess I can see it...a bit...maybe..."  
Yamato's blue eyes shifted to his brother who was also staring at the two. Their eyes met and Takeru rolled his, mouth lifting into a small smile which he quickly returned.

"Seriously?"  
"Yep! There's nothing rude about these clouds, Daisuke! Though I may just lack the imagination to see it." Yamato and Takeru rolled their eyes in unison again. Honestly, rude clouds? What was next?  
"Oi! Yamato!"

Rolling over to face Tai, Yamato responded in a much quieter voice. "Yes, Tai?"  
Daisuke peered over Tai's shoulder as the soccer captain said "You've got a good imagination, right?" He quickly went on before he could respond, "I mean, you write all those lyrics and stuff, yeah?" Yamato simply hummed, not knowing where this was going.  
Daisuke pipped up, "Exactly! So, hey, can you like, see the naked chick in the clouds? Taichi-senpai can't, but it's totally obvious right?"

Yamato groaned as Tai defended his position and Takeru joined the search for the naked lady among the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my lecturers and tutors are mental and say the most bizarre things, so I've taken to writing them down. This weeks is from my Commercial law lecturer, Claudio: "There's nothing rude about these pictures...Though I may just lack the imagination to see it."  
> Tanabata is the festival on the 7th of July, Jyureimon is Cherrymon and kanpyoumaki is a type of sushi while inari rolls are like, rice is some type of batter, I believe. I don't know, they're tasty though! Sakura flavoured icecream is also brilliant!


End file.
